User talk:8th Mizukage
The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 05:19, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Screenshot There's a button on your keyboard marked "prtsc" or "print screen". Simply open up the episode on your computer, pause it at the needed analyzer, and take a screenshot. 08:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Coulda sworn they all did that, but obviously you're right. Sorry for reverting that, then. 04:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) For more detailed explanation In general, any explanation for a quandary that amounts to "a wizard did it" is a continuity error. Yes, it's possible they travelled, although there's no reason they should have to, and it's not mentioned at all. An equally plausible explanation is that, in the Digimon version of the Real World, the Golden Coast and Sydney are right next to each other. Or maybe Imperialdramon came back and dropped them off at the right spot, or maybe they cloned Imperialdramon into Fighter Mode, or or or or or. See? The long and short of it is that what we saw does not make sense. That is what makes it a continuity error, not necessarily that it's impossible to be explained. This is similar to Advenutre 02 eventually retconning that Gennai deleted all the human's data and memories on Digimon (somehow) as an explanation for why the world doesn't already know about Digimon (despite nobody really bringing it up earlier) or the Hunter Rulebook in Hunters eventually being said to only apply in DigiQuartz (despite the characters failing to exploit that in any way except in a few violations that the show had to somehow explain). In other words: why would Joe and Cody be dropped off at Sydney if they needed to go to the Golden Coast (especially when the show later confuses Sydney with the Golden Coast)? 19:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :You can use all the examples you want, but I find your guys logic of "they don't mention it, so it can't be true" to be beyond ridiculous. Offscreen stuff happens in every single freaking tv show under the sun. I won't remove it again, but your guys reason is frankly stupid in my opinion. --8th Mizukage 03:09, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::That is not what we are saying. We are saying that the show has an unexplained and nonsensical situation; a continuity error. ::And yes, continuity errors happen in nearly every TV show. Many TV shows use them as fundamental structure (nearly all sitcoms, for example). 05:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, one of my friends looked up the times that the anime actually gives: *Davis arrives in Miami at 12:15 Japan time *It takes Imperialdramon ~30 min to circle the globe, so Cody and Joe were in Sydney at 11:45 at the earliest *They arrive at the Gold Coast by 1pm Japan time. *That is 426 miles in 75 minutes; that means for them to "travel" there, they would have to be going at least 340 mph. They would have had to have gotten an airplane ride the INSTANT they landed, and have it take off right then too...and that again makes you wonder why Imperialdramon dropped them off in Sydney in the first place? In other words, this is a giant, gaping, nonsensical plot hole. Or, in other words, don't call us stupid and "beyond ridiculous" when you're just waving the issue off and ignoring what it actually depicts. :Thanks for your other edits cleaning up the episode articles, though. 06:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't say you were stupid, I said the reasoning. And I'm not waving it off, I'm stepping away from the situation before I let my temper get the best of me and make stupid decisions. I just didn't agree with your guys explanation. Big difference. And where do those times even come from? I don't recall seeing any mention to time in those episodes. --8th Mizukage 07:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC)